


Pouring Rain

by felixies



Series: Marvel Headcanons [4]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-05
Updated: 2015-05-05
Packaged: 2018-03-29 04:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 490
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3882739
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/felixies/pseuds/felixies
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With pouring rain, Steve makes sure everyone has an umbrella. Tony has a giant one all for himself. Bruce has a travel umbrella. Thor uses his magic to keep him dry. Natasha shares hers with Clint. He no longer has an umbrella because of the “incident”.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Pouring Rain

**Author's Note:**

> Headcannon: When it is pouring rain. Steve is that one person who makes sure everyone has an umbrella. Tony has a giant one all for himself. Bruce has one of those travel umbrellas. Thor uses his magic to keep him dry, and Natasha shares her umbrella with Clint. Clint is no longer allowed to have an umbrella because of an “incident”.

“Come on it’s press day. Get a move on!” Tony shouts. The Avengers tower has been littered with paparazzi, fans, and press. Tony decided to schedule a day for the whole team to talk to the press about the new Avengers Initiative. It just so happens that New York is flooded with rain. “Avengers assemble or else we’re late!” Tony calls over one more time.

One at a time, each team member comes out. Steve walks out onto the den carrying umbrellas. “And are you deciding to juggle on our debut?” Tony snarks.

“Very funny. It’s raining and I want to make sure everyone stays dry,” Steve explains awaiting for the rest of the crew. He hands one over to Tony. 

Smiling wide he eyes the length. “A golf size. You shouldn’t have, Cap.”

“I know how much you like your entire body covered.”

“You can always share a spot under mine, Cap,” Tony flirts.

Bruce walks into the den with a cup of coffee. “Here you go. Take care of it,” Steve says as he hands Bruce a small-sized black umbrella.

“It’s small,” Bruce comments eyeing Tony’s umbrella from afar.

“Something thrifty in price was best for you.”

“Thanks,” Bruce replies with hesitation. As much as he is thankful for Steve’s awareness, he wishes sometimes that Cap was not as spot on as the others.

Thor walks into the den and seeing Steve stick out a grey umbrella. “I do not require that contraption. I am capable of resisting water placed on my appearance.”

“Yeah okay,” Tony scoffs.

Clint walks over with his hand extended to Steve. Not feeling an umbrella handed to him he looks over at Steve. A disapproving frown says it all. “Oh come on, Steve.”

“I know better than to give you one,” Steve answers.

“Don’t worry, Clint. You can share with me,” Natasha reasons.

“No, I want this answered. Everyone else has an umbrella,” Clint stubbornly stays put in front of Steve. “Why am I the only one who doesn’t get one?”

“Yeah, because we have time for this conversation,” Tony mutters.

Steve gets closer to Clint. “You want me to bring up the incident with you?”

“It was not my fault! I thought we were playing around like a water fight,” Clint argues.

“Until Bruce got caught in the crossfire.”

“Yeah, that was not a great day for me,” Bruce admits.

“It was not great for many of us,” Natasha consoles. 

“I thought Bruce had control over the big guy. I was gravely mistaken and I apologized for that. Now give me an umbrella,” Clint says as he grabs for the grey one. Steve keeps it away from him.

“Come on. Leave the two children behind,” Tony says as he walks out the door.

“It’s not worth the energy. Coming Bruce?” Natasha snakes her arm around his.

“Well if you’re offering,” Bruce answers as they walk out together.

“Enjoy the revelries,” Thor hollers.


End file.
